


Hot Chocolate Between Friends

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Doctor Who Dump Box [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy can't sleep. But neither can the Doctor. Hot chocolate helps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net

Amy Pond got up out of her shared bed, looked down at her sleeping husband and left the room. She closed the door softly behind her and tip-toed through the corridors until she found the room she was looking for: The TARDIS kitchen.

She opened the door switched on the light and set about filing the kettle. It looked almost like a normal kitchen, if not for the weird gadgetry and ingredients that could be found in the drawers.  
But for Amy it was perfect. It reminded her of home and the cosiness of Leadworth and the kitchen where she had first met the Doctor. Yet the TARDIS kitchen was different and reminded Amy of all her adventures through time and space due to all the knick-knacks that could be found on the walls and in the cupboards.  
Especially when she was having nightmares and decided she didn't want to disturb Rory. When he looked so peaceful and happy and calm her heart went out to him and she loved him too much to destroy the vision that made her nightmares disperse for the few seconds.

When she wanted alone time she went there. It was her peace time, her comfort zone where she made her comfort food and blew off steam by herself.

On this night she was going through her regular routine, fishing out cocoa, whipped cream and marshmallow. She started spinning and dancing as she flew from shelf to shelf gathering ingredients and her favourite mug.

As the kettle boiled she grabbed a crossword and set about filling in the ones she knew. If it wasn't the middle of the night where they were orbiting she’d be dancing and singing to chick flick music at the top of her lungs. But she loved everyone on board too much too much to wake them up by making excessive noise. 

Once the kettle was boiled she made to pour the hot water into her mug but found to her surprise there was another cup sitting there. She turned around with the kettle still in her hand, to find the Doctor sleepily grinning at her.

“Need company?” he asked.

He smiled at her and she motherly began to fill up both the cups. . Once they both had steaming mugs of hot chocolate in front of them she passed the can of squirty cream to the Doctor.

“Would you care to do the honours?” 

He smiled back at the Pond and piled the cream up so high that a frothy mountain of cream about a foot high was coming out of the top of each mug.

Amy smiled at the Doctor and raised an eyebrow competitively before they began to chomp down on their cream mountains to see who was fastest. However Amy began to choke after ½ a foot and had to stop, laughing so much that she began to splutter cream as the Doctor continued to go until he had eaten his cream down to the appropriate size for drinking. Then he took the bag of mini marshmallows and threw a couple on his mug before tipping a handful onto Amy’s mug. Then he took another handful and threw some at the cream on Amy’s chin, seeing how many he could get to land there. She took a handful and retaliated with the same. They burst into giggles between all the marshmallows and cream.

After the giggles subsided Amy picked up her mug and wrapped her fingers around it. The Doctor followed suit and they sat opposite each other at the table.

Between friends, some things don’t need to be said. Sometimes all it takes is two people to be in each other’s company, they don’t need words, they just need to be there. Amy felt calm there; she needed a friend, not a husband who would worry too much, just a friend. Someone who wouldn't pry, just sit and watch intently as they sip warm drinks in the middle of the night. 

There was nothing that calmed her more than Hot Chocolate between friends.


End file.
